1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a film image and an image display apparatus for providing the film image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing a film image and an image display apparatus thereof that converts an image, which is not photographed on film, into a progressive image of a low scanning rate, simultaneously converting the image into a film image with a color characteristic and a spatial change emulating unique characteristic of an actual film image provided through a film projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus displays an image corresponding to an image signal input from an exterior, and an image stored in a recording medium. Generally, the image display apparatus includes video cassette recorder (VCR), digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a compact disk (CD) player, a hard disk drive (HDD) player, a camcorder, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital television (DTV), a set-top box, and a personal computer (PC).
The image display apparatus can provide an image, which is not photographed on a film, but corresponds to an image signal input from an exterior and is stored in a recording medium, as a film image that emulates an actual film image.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art image display apparatus for providing a film image. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art image display apparatus comprises a start part 101, an analog signal conditioning part 102, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter 103, a timing/controller 104, a memory 105, a post conditioning part 106, and a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter 107.
The start part 101 captures an input image, and converts the captured image into an interlaced analog signal. The analog signal conditioning part 102 converts the interlaced analog signal into a progressive analog signal. The A/D converter 103 converts the progressive analog signal into a progressive digital signal. The timing/controller 104 provides timing signals to each member, and separates the progressive digital image signal into an odd-numbered field and an even-numbered field according to a frame rate of film to store into the memory 105. The post conditioning part 106 modifies the interlaced digital image signal output from the memory 105 to have a unique color characteristic of film, and the D/A converter 107 converts the color characteristic-modified, interlaced digital image signal into an analog image signal to output.
The image display apparatus for providing a film image has the post conditioning part 106, which reproduces the unique color characteristic of film, disposed at the end of the memory 105 so that the interlaced image signal output from the memory 105 repeatedly passes through the post conditioning part 106. Accordingly, unnecessary processing occurs.
The image signal stored in the memory 105 is output according to an interlaced scheme so that interlaced-to-progressive conversion (IPC) should be performed to display image data according to a progressive scheme. Accordingly, original image signal may be deteriorated.
Furthermore, the related art image display apparatus for providing a film image utilizes an analog input and an analog output, and therefore, D/A conversion, and A/D conversion should be performed to provide a digital image signal to a device requesting the digital image signal input such that image signal may be deteriorated.